


snow duckies

by semper_shooketh_succulent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Snow, all of wayv was playing in the snow but ten where was he, cuddling inside, he was cuddling with his boyfriend, just fluff and cuddles and cute boys, staying inside while it snows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semper_shooketh_succulent/pseuds/semper_shooketh_succulent
Summary: And while Taeyong would usually be tripping over his own feet to get outside and play, he’s currently cocooned in several fuzzy blankets and has no plans to move for the foreseeable future. That decision has been made for two major reasons.One: he’s injured and he needs to rest and recover andTwo: his boyfriend will kill him if he tries to moveor: what Ten was doing while WayV was playing in the snow
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	snow duckies

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to me!!  
> Inspired by all the videos and pictures of WayV playing in the snow, with no Ten in sight
> 
> So today is my birthday, and I came up with this fic idea and set it aside to write later. The the events in DC started unfolding, and I became so angry and terrified and worked up that I had to take a break from social media to calm down. To keep myself occupied, I started writing and basically took all the anger I felt and channeled it into like 2k of taeten fluff, so ta-da! It's completely unedited, but I felt like posting because I was proud of myself for not completely spiraling and managing to be somewhat productive.
> 
> This is in no way meant to distract or detract from what is happening in DC right now, but writing and posting this had been a real coping mechanism for me.  
> For those who want to learn more about the situation, I'll put some helpful links in the end notes

It’s snowing.

Actually snowing, the kind that comes down in soft flurries but then coats the ground, piling up when you aren’t looking.

It’s the kind of snow that makes you want to go outside and play, have a snowball fight, build a snowman, make snow angels, basically act like a 10-year-old on the first snow day of the year. It’s magical.

It’s the best kind of snow.

And while Taeyong would usually be tripping over his own feet to get outside and play, he’s currently cocooned in several fuzzy blankets and has no plans to move for the foreseeable future. That decision has been made for two major reasons.

One, he’s injured and he needs to rest and recover. Apparently frolicking in the snow counts as strenuous activity. And while Taeyong could make the argument that he’ll just walk around a little bit, no one who knows him could be convinced that he would not in fact attempt to build a snowman or try and incite a snowball fight.

Two, his boyfriend will kill him if he tries. And not just because he’s supposed to be resting. Ten is honestly probably the only person who is taking Taeyong’s recovery more seriously than Taeyong himself and maybe Doyoung. Between the two of them, he’s scarcely been able to lift a finger to do _anything_. Add in the 20 other members eager to somehow be of help, and as such have been pressed-ganged into servitude by overlords Kim and Leechaiyapornkul, and the only things Taeyong has been allowed to do himself are basic bodily functions. He might as well be comatose.

At first, the constant attention had made him feel bad. It was honestly embarrassing to have people do almost everything for him, and Taeyong had always been bad at accepting help. He was almost the opposite of Ten in this regard. His boyfriend had absolutely no trouble asking for help when he was struggling, and even before they started dating, his attitude had inspired Taeyong to reevaluate why he’d seen asking for assistance as shameful.

So while Taeyong was better at recognizing his limits and both asking for and accepting help offered, he still felt weird about not being able to do basically anything. He was the leader for Pete’s sake. How was he supposed to ask anything of his members if he wasn’t willing and able to do it himself?

He voiced this to Ten, and his boyfriend had rolled his eyes at him, albeit lovingly.

“First of all, doing stuff like shopping, cooking, cleaning, or even the laundry is not comparable to singing, dancing, performing, songwriting, or any other work stuff. Second of all, you’re plenty willing to do that stuff, you just aren’t necessarily able.”

At this Taeyong opened his mouth to protest- he wasn’t completely helpless after all-but Ten knows him too well at this point so he’s intercepted before he can get the words out. Not with a look, or a snarky comment, or even a hand over his mouth, no no Ten thrives on being an unpredictable little imp so one second Taeyong’s opening his mouth and the next thing he knows Ten’s lips are on his.

Even after all these years it still sends a thrill through him, feeling Ten’s lips against his. They’re soft, softer than his, courtesy of the myriad of flavored chapsticks Ten is constantly amassing and subsequently hoarding. _It’s vanilla today_ Taeyong notes idly, as Ten’s hand comes up to his jaw to gently angle it before nipping on his bottom lip. Taeyong opens eagerly, and when Ten licks into his mouth he can taste his boyfriend’s favorite brand of black tea and the copious amounts of honey he always uses to sweeten it. Ten moves leisurely, like he has all the time in the world, and by the time they come up for air Taeyong’s train of thought has completely detailed.

Ten tips his head forward and rests his forward against Taeyong’s, his thumb gently stroking Taeyong’s jaw. After a moment his eyes lazily blink open and he exhales before leaning back to meet Taeyong’s gaze.

“And third of all,” his voice is hushed and Taeyong feels like the two of them are in a bubble, everything else muted as his focus narrows to Ten and concentrates on his lilting voice.

“Third of all, this is your health we’re talking about. It’s more important than doing the dishes, or being able to hit a high note. You’ve been working practically non-stop for over four years Tae.”

His voice somehow softens even more, gentle and warm and oh so sweet. Taeyong could listen for ages without tiring of it, would be content to sit still for the rest of his life, and just let his boyfriend’s voice wrap around him like the world's coziest, toastiest blanket. It’s his comfort sound truly, something he could always count on to anchor himself, to bring him back to earth.

“We all love you, and we’re so proud of everything you’ve done and everything you’ve accomplished. Let us take care of you.”

And Taeyong can tell how much Ten means it, the love and sincerity so obvious in his voice. He can tell by the way not a single member acts like he’s inconveniencing them, by the way they are so eager to offer help no matter the task. So, despite the whiplash of going from full schedules and constant work and movement to not being able to even cook for himself, Taeyong adjusts and allows himself to be taken care of.

And despite the fact that his boyfriend loves and cares for him and worries about his well-being, the reason Ten will kill Taeyong for going outside isn’t because he’s supposed to resting. The real reason Ten will kill Taeyong for going outside is because Taeyong will drag Ten with him, and right now Ten is extremely comfortable under the same pile of blankets Taeyong is. In addition to those, Ten is wearing four layers, two pairs of extremely fuzzy socks, a comforter that he’s hogging, two cats, and a dog. He’s doing his best impression of an adorable downy soft fuzzball and it’s safe to say that neither of them will not be moving anytime soon.

It’s kind of funny because Ten has always been one of those people that both loves and absolutely reviles the cold depending on his mood. It had taken him some getting used to when he first arrived in Korea, and in the beginning he had harbored an intense dislike for the sub-zero temperatures. He’d refuse to go outside unless absolutely necessary and not even Johnny threatening to sneak fruit into his food could sway him.

That had all changed when Ten saw snow for the first time. Taeyong still vividly remembers the look of absolute wonder on Ten’s face when he caught a snowflake on his tongue. He really looked like a cat then, like a small fluffy kitten all bundled up, but buoyed by the excitement of discovering something new. They had to drag him to practice that day, and when they got back to the dorms that night Ten was covered in snow and soaking wet. Not even the cold he caught for the next week lessened his enthusiasm.

Since then, the only time cold weather was acceptable to Ten was when it came with snow. When there is no snowfall in sight, Ten regards it as a declaration of war and completely transforms. He’s always been sensitive to temperature changes, but suddenly he’ll consistently have thirteen layers on and a minimum of two hot beverages within arm’s reach at all times. He’ll glare out the window and occasionally mutter curse words under his breath at the air. Despite living here for several years, Ten still hasn’t quite adapted to Korean winters and complains about them without fail unless it snows.

But when it does snow, he’s the first person outside, sometimes without snow pants or even a coat, to Kun and the dorm noona’s constant charagin. Ten will stay outside as long as he physically can, starting snowball fights, tackling people, and generally wreaking havoc in the way only he can.

(Taeyong had once asked Ten why he hated cold weather so much and acted like it was a personal affront every time winter came around.

“It’s the audacity. I can’t stand the weather turning cold but not generating snow. It’s like it’s trying to spite me.”

Taeyong pointed out that the weather was not a sentient creature who catered to Ten’s every whim and additionally that things like the weather forecast existed.

“They even have an app now Tennie.”

Ten had thrown a pillow at him. And then three more until Taeyong had gotten the message and dropped the subject.)

Which is why it’s funny to Taeyong, that when the one thing that could convince his boyfriend to go outside without three coats on is happening, Ten puts on four layers and burrows under their blankets even more. Not that he’s complaining at all. He’s been over at the WayV dorms more often since his break started, and with everyone else outside the quiet is a welcome respite from the constant hubbub.

Ten lets out a low murmur, and shifts closer to him. He’s been in his favorite cuddling position -which is curled up in a ball with his face in Taeyong’s neck- for the last hour or so. Taeyong had assumed he’d fallen asleep, so when Ten mutters something against his throat he jumps a little.

“What was that?”

Ten lets out a disgruntled sound before shifting his head out from under Taeyong’s chin.

“I said-” His voice is hoarse from disuse, and he pauses to clear his throat.

“Whatcha thinking about?”

“Nothing.”

Ten raises an eyebrow.

“Really? Cause I can practically hear the hamster wheel squeaking. It’s turning pretty quickly up there, so I know something’s on your mind.”

He takes his hand off Taeyong's chest to poke his forehead, narrowly missing Taeyong’s eye. He makes a happy sound when Taeyong grabs his hand and kisses the fingertips before interlacing their hands placing it back on his chest.

“I’m just wondering why you’re still inside.”

“...Cause I want to be.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes even though Ten can’t see.

“You know what I mean. Usually, snow is the only thing that can make you leave the dorms in the winter. Now it’s snowing, actually snowing, and you’re still curled under every blanket we own, with no plans to budge. Has the novelty finally worn off?”

Ten snorts.

“The novelty will never wear off.”

“Then why are you still inside?”

“Cause you’re in here.”

“That’s pretty cheesy.”

“If you say so.”

“But seriously, why aren’t you outside, like frolicking or something?”

Ten shifts, pulling his head back so he can look at Taeyong.

“Cause you’re in here.”

Taeyong tilts his head down, ready to tell Ten not to let Taeyong hold him back, but he is stopped by a soft kiss. It’s chaste, but Ten lingers, softly brushing their lips together. When he pulls away he holds Taeyong’s gaze evenly.

“And don’t start on the ‘don’t let me hold you back Tennie stuff’ okay? I'm still here because I want to be. As fun as the snow is, I’d much rather stay in and cuddle with my boyfriend. Besides, the snow will be there tomorrow-”

He leans forward and gently kisses Taeyong again before shifting and tucking his head back into the crook of Taeyong’s neck.

“And you’re so much warmer.”

Taeyong waits for Ten to get comfortable, before clearing his throat.

“You keep doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“Using kisses to shut me up.”

Ten chuckles softly and Taeyong can feel him smirk against his throat.

“It works doesn’t it?”

Taeyong smiles and leans down to press a kiss on the top of Ten’s head.

“Yeah.” He whispers softly, pulling his boyfriend the tiniest bit closer to him.

“Yeah, it does.”

They lay there in the quiet for a while, and Taeyong focuses on Ten’s soft breathing. He’s close to drifting off when Ten speaks again.

“Wanna know why I really didn’t wanna go outside?”

“Why?”

“Cause last time it snowed Yangyang pushed me headfirst into a snowbank. He knows vengeance is coming, so if I went outside today he’d be on guard and I wouldn’t be able to surprise him.”

“So what are you doing in here?”

“Strategically planned lull in the battle. It’ll lure him into a sense of false security before I strike.”

“And you’re sure that's gonna work?”

“If it doesn’t I’ll just steal all of his left shoes and hang them outside to freeze.”

“Dang that's cold.”

“...You’re not funny.”

“I’m hilarious.”

“You’re really not.”

“That was a great pun.”

“That was a horrible pun.”

“It was the epitome of humor. Don’t give me that look.”

“Keep talking and I’ll shut you up again.”

“Well, in that case, wanna hear the one about th- mmph!”

**Author's Note:**

> For those who were wondering, they made out until the rest of WayV came home before cuddling some more and then falling asleep.  
> Thx for reading!
> 
> For those people concerned about DC here are some helpful twitter threads:
> 
> General  
> https://twitter.com/kilylua/status/1346956981534216196  
> https://twitter.com/ATSUSHITWT/status/1346928661442813953  
> https://twitter.com/dreamtbh/status/1346918246092394498  
> https://twitter.com/equinox_ic/status/1346919293217361921
> 
> For non-americans  
> https://twitter.com/vraviti/status/1346912006423539712  
> https://twitter.com/atywashere/status/1346922986343841792
> 
> People offering help:  
> https://twitter.com/chairmoss1/status/1346927654545608704
> 
> Breathing exercises/calming gifs:  
> https://twitter.com/IZTOMl/status/1346924838225645568
> 
> Everyone in DC please be careful and stay safe!!  
> -veve
> 
> my [twt](https://twitter.com/kpoppin_krampus)  
> my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ezbrzvzy)


End file.
